A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telephone communication systems and, more particularly, to telephone communication systems which utilize discrete multitone modulation to transmit data over digital subscriber lines.
B. Prior Art
The public switched telephone network (PSTN) provides the most widely available form of electronic communication for most individuals and businesses. Because of its ready availability and the substantial cost of providing alternative facilities, it is increasingly being called upon to accommodate the expanding demands for transmission of substantial amounts of data at high rates. Structured originally to provide voice communication with its consequent narrow bandwidth requirements, the PSTN increasingly relies on digital systems to meet the service demand.
A major limiting factor in the ability to implement high rate digital transmission has been the subscriber loop between the telephone central office (CO) and the premises of the subscriber. This loop most commonly comprises a single pair of twisted wires which are well suited to carrying low-frequency voice communications for which a bandwidth of 0-4 kHz is quite adequate, but which do not readily accommodate broadband communications (i.e., bandwidths on the order of hundreds of kilohertz or more) without adopting new techniques for communication.
One approach to this problem has been the development of discrete multitone digital subscriber line (DMT DSL) technology and its variant, discrete wavelet multitone digital subscriber line (DWMT DSL) technology. These and other forms of discrete multitone digital subscriber line technology (such as ADSL, HDSL, etc.) will commonly be referred to hereinafter generically as xe2x80x9cDSL technologyxe2x80x9d or frequently simply as xe2x80x9cDSLxe2x80x9d. The operation of discrete multitone systems, and their application to DSL technology, is discussed more fully in xe2x80x9cMulticarrier Modulation For Data Transmission: An Idea Whose Time Has Come.xe2x80x9d, IEEE Communications Magazine, May, 1990, pp. 5-14.
In DSL technology, communications over the local subscriber loop between the central office and the subscriber premises is accomplished by modulating the data to be transmitted onto a multiplicity of discrete frequency carriers which are summed together and then transmitted over the subscriber loop. Individually, the carriers form discrete, non-overlapping communication subchannels of limited bandwidth; collectively, they form what is effectively a broadband communications channel. At the receiver end, the carriers are demodulated and the data recovered from them.
The data symbols that are transmitted over each subchannel carry a number of bits that may vary from subchannel to subchannel, dependent on the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR ) of the subchannel. The number of bits that can accommodated under specified communication conditions is known as the xe2x80x9cbit allocationxe2x80x9d of the subchannel, and is calculated for each subchannel in a known manner as a function of the measured SNR of the subchannel and the bit error rate associated with it.
The SNR of the respective subchannels is determined by transmitting a reference signal over the various subchannels and measuring the SNR""s of the received signals. The loading information is typically calculated at the receiving or xe2x80x9clocalxe2x80x9d end of the subscriber line (e.g., at the subscriber premises, in the case of transmission from the central telephone office to the subscriber, and at the central office in the case of transmission from the subscriber premises to the central office) and is communicated to the other (transmitting or xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d) end so that each transmitter-receiver pair in communication with each other uses the same information for communication. The bit allocation information is stored at both ends of the communication pair link for use in defining the number of bits to be used on the respective subchannels in transmitting data to a particular receiver. Other subchannel parameters such as subchannel gains, time and frequency domain equalizer coefficients, and other characteristics may also be stored to aid in defining the subchannel.
Information may, of course, be transmitted in either direction over the subscriber line. For many applications, such as the delivery of video, internet services, etc. to a subscriber, the required bandwidth from central office to subscriber is many times that of the required bandwidth from subscriber to central office. One recently developed service providing such a capability is based on discrete multitone asymmetric digital subscriber line (DMT ADSL) technology. In one form of this service, up to two hundred and fifty six subchannels, each of 4312.5 Hz bandwidth, are devoted to downstream (from central office to subscriber premises) communications, while up to thirty two subchannels, each also of 4312.5 Hz bandwidth, provide upstream (from subscriber premises to central office) communications. Communication is by way of xe2x80x9cframesxe2x80x9d of data and control information. In a presently-used form of ADSL communications, sixty eight data frames and one synchronization frame form a xe2x80x9csuperframexe2x80x9d that is repeated throughout the transmission. The data frames carry the data that is to be transmitted; the synchronization or xe2x80x9csyncxe2x80x9d frame provides a known bit sequence that is used to synchronize the transmitting and receiving modems and that also facilitates determination of transmission subchannel characteristics such as signal-to-noise ratio (xe2x80x9cSNRxe2x80x9d), among others.
Although such systems do in fact provide a significantly increased bandwidth for data communications, special precautions are required to avoid interference with, and from, ordinary voice communications and associated signaling that may be taking place over the subscriber line at the same time that the broadband data is being carried. The signaling activities commonly include, for example, the transmission of ringing signals, busy tone, off-hook indications, on-hook indications, dialing signals, and the like, and the actions commonly accompanying them, e.g., taking the phone off-hook, replacing it on-hook, dialing, etc. These voice communications and their associated signaling, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cplain old telephone servicexe2x80x9d or POTS , presently are isolated from the data communications by modulating the data communications onto frequencies that are higher than those used for POTS; the data communications and POTS signals are thereafter separately retrieved by appropriate demodulation and filtering. The filters which separate the data communications and the POTS are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cPOTS splittersxe2x80x9d.
The voice and data communications must be separated at both the central office and the subscriber premises, and thus POTS splitters must be installed at both locations. Installation at the central office is generally not a significant problem, since a single modem at the central office can serve a large number of subscribers, and technicians are commonly available there. Installation at the customer premises is a problem. Typically, a trained technician must visit the premises of every subscriber who wishes to use this technology in order to perform the requisite installation. In connection with this, extensive rewiring may have to be done, dependent on the desired location of the ADSL devices. This is expensive and discourages the use of DSL technology on a widespread basis.
DSL systems also experience disturbances from other data services on adjacent phone lines (such as ADSL, HDSL, ISDN, or T1 service). These services may commence after the subject ADSL service is already initiated and, since DSL for internet access is envisioned as an always-on service, the effect of these disturbances must be ameliorated by the subject ADSL transceiver.
A. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved digital subscriber line communication system.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide a digital subscriber line communication system which is compatible with existing voice communication services and which does not require the use of POTS splitters.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved digital subscriber line communication system that efficiently handles data communications despite random interruptions associated with concurrent carriage of voice communications or disturbances that arise from concurrent data services on adjacent phone lines.
B. Summary Description of the Invention
Splitterless Operation
The invention described herein is directed to enhancing the accuracy and reliability of communications in systems using discrete multitone technology (DMT) to communicate data over digital subscriber lines (DSL) in the presence of voice communications and other disturbances. For simplicity of reference, the apparatus and method of the present invention will hereinafter be referred to collectively simply as a modem. One such modem is typically located at a customer premises such as a home or business and is xe2x80x9cdownstreamxe2x80x9d from a central office with which it communicates; the other is typically located at the central office and is xe2x80x9cupstreamxe2x80x9d from the customer premises. Consistent with industry practice, the modems are often referred to herein as xe2x80x9cATU-Rxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cADSL Transceiver Unit, Remotexe2x80x9d, i.e., located at the customer premises) and xe2x80x9cATU-Cxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cADSL Transceiver Unit, Central Officexe2x80x9d). Each modem includes a transmitter section for transmitting data and a receiver section for receiving data, and is of the discrete multitone type, i.e., it transmits data over a multiplicity of subchannels of limited bandwidth. Typically, the upstream or ATU-C modem transmits data to the downstream or ATU-R modem over a first set of subchannels, commonly the higher-frequency subchannels, and receives data from the downstream or ATU-R modem over a second, usually smaller, set of subchanels, commonly the lower-frequency subchannels.
Heretofore, such modems have required POTS splitters when used on lines carrying both voice and data. In accordance with the present invention, we provide a data modem for use in discrete multitone communication systems which carry voice and data communications simultaneously and which operate without the special filtering provided by POTS splitters; they are thus xe2x80x9csplitterlessxe2x80x9d modems. In the absence of certain disturbances, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cdisturbance eventsxe2x80x9d and discussed more fully hereinafter, the modem of our invention transmits data at a rate determined by the transmission capabilities of the system without regard to such disturbances. Preferably, this is the maximum data rate that can be provided for the particular communications subchannel, subject to predefined constraints such as maximum bit error rate, maximum signal power, etc. that may be imposed by other considerations. On the occurrence of a disturbance event on the communications channel, however, the modem of the present invention detects the event and thereupon modifies the subsequent communication operations. Among other responses, the modem changes the bit allocations (and thus possibly the corresponding bit rate) and the subchannel gains among the subchannels, so as to limit interference with and from voice communication activities or to compensate for disturbances from other services or sources sufficiently close to the subject subscriber line as to couple interfering signals into the line. The bit allocations and subchannel gains may be altered for communications in either direction, i.e., upstream, downstream, or both. Effectively, this matches the subchannel capacity to the selected data rate so as to ensure that the pre-specified bit error rate is not exceeded. On cessation of the disturbance event, the system is returned to its initial, high-rate, state.
Disturbance Events
Of particular interest to the present invention are disturbance events that arise from the occurrence of voice communication activities over the data link concurrent with the transmission of data over the link. These activities comprise the voice communications themselves, or activities such as signaling associated with such communications, together with the response to such activities, such as taking a phone off-hook or placing it on-hook. Disturbance events also include other disruptive disturbances such as interference from adjacent phone lines caused, for example, by the presence of other DSL services, ISDN services, T1 services, etc. The cessation of a disturbance event may itself also comprise a disturbance event. For example, the change of a voice communications device such as a telephone from xe2x80x9con-hookxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9coff-hookxe2x80x9d status can seriously disrupt communications at a modem unless compensated for as described herein or unless otherwise isolated from the modem by means of a POTS splitter as was heretofore done; it is thus a disturbance event that must be dealt with. However, the return of such a device to xe2x80x9con-hookxe2x80x9d status can also significantly change the channel characteristics and is therefore also a disturbance event that must be dealt with. The invention described herein efficiently addresses these and other disturbance events.
Channel Control Parameter Sets
In accordance with the present invention, the change in bit allocation is accomplished rapidly and efficiently by switching between stored parameter sets which contain one or more channel control parameters that define data communications by the modem over the subchannels. The parameters sets are preferably determined at the time of initialization of the modem and stored in registers or other memory (e.g., RAM or ROM in the modem itself, but may instead be stored in devices external to, and in communication with, the modem, e.g., in personal computers, on disk drives etc.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the channel control parameter sets comprise at least a primary set of channel control parameters, stored in a primary channel control table, which defines communications in the absence of voice communication activities or other disturbances; and one or a plurality of secondary sets of channel control parameters, stored in a secondary channel control table, that define data communications responsive to one or more disturbance events. When communicating under control of the primary channel control table, the modem is described hereinafter as being in its xe2x80x9cprimaryxe2x80x9d state; when communicating under control of the secondary channel control table, the modem is described hereinafter as being in its xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d state. The modem is switched between parameter sets in its primary and secondary states responsive to the occurrence and cessation of disturbance events, as well as among parameter sets in the secondary table responsive to a change from one disturbance event to another. Since the parameter sets are pre-stored and thus need not be exchanged at the time of a disturbance event, the switch is made quickly, limited essentially only by the speed with which the disturbance event is detected and signaled to the other modem participating in the communication, typically not more than a second or so. This greatly reduces the interruption in communications that would otherwise be required by a complete reinitialization of the modems that typically extends over six to ten seconds, and its associated exchange channel control parameters.
As noted previously, in DSL communications, information transmission typically takes place in both directions, i.e. the upstream or ATU-C modem transmits downstream to the ATU-R modem over a first set of subchannels, and the downstream or ATU-R modem transmits upstream to the ATU-C modem over a second, different, set of subchannels. The transmitter and receiver at each modem, accordingly, maintain corresponding channel tables to be used by them in transmitting data to, and receiving data from, the other modem with which it forms a communications pair. Certain parameters such as time and frequency domain equalizer coefficients and echo canceller coefficients are xe2x80x9clocalxe2x80x9d to the receiver with which they are associated, and thus need be maintained only at that receiver. Other parameters such as bit allocations and channel gains are shared with is the other modem with which a given modem is in communication (the xe2x80x9cmodem pairxe2x80x9d) and thus are stored in both modems, so that during a given communication session, the transmitter of one modem will use the same set of values of a shared parameter as the receiver of the other modem, and vice versa.
In particular, in DSL communications, a key parameter is the number of bits that are to be transmitted over the various subchannels. This is known as the xe2x80x9cbit allocationxe2x80x9d for the respective subchannels, and is a key element of the primary and secondary parameter sets. It is calculated in a known manner for each subchannel based on the channel SNR, the acceptable bit error rate, and the noise margin of the subchannel. Another important element is the gain for each of the subchannels, and is thus preferably also included in the primary and secondary parameter sets. Thus, each receiver stores a primary channel control table and a secondary channel control table, each of which contains one or more parameter sets that define the subchannel bit allocations to be used by it and by the transmitter of the other modem in communicating with it, and each transmitter also stores a primary channel control table and a secondary channel control table, each of which define the subchannel bit allocations and gains to be used by it for transmission to the other receiver and for reception at that receiver. For the closest match to the actual line over which they are to communicate, those portions of the primary and secondary channel control table at each receiver that define the parameters for use in transmitting to the particular receiver are preferably determined at the modem at which the receiver is located (the xe2x80x9clocal modemxe2x80x9d), as described herein, but it will be understood from the detailed description herein that such tables may also be determined in other ways.
As long as communications over the subscriber line are not impaired by a disturbance event, the modems use the primary channel control table to define communications over the subchannels. When, however, a disturbance event occurs, the modem that detects the event (herein designated xe2x80x9cthe local modemxe2x80x9d; typically, this will be the subscriber modem, ATU-R, particularly in cases of activation of a voice communications device by the subscriber) notifies the other modem of the need to change to the secondary channel control table, and identifies the specific bit allocation set and/or gain set in the secondary table when more than one such set exists. The notification procedure is described in more detail hereinafter. Communications thereafter continue in accordance with the appropriate parameter set (i.e., bit allocations, subchannel gains, and possibly other parameters) from the secondary channel control table. This condition continues until a new disturbance event is detected, at which time the modems revert to the primary channel control table (in the event the disturbance is simply the cessation of communication-disrupting disturbances or interferences) or to a different parameter set secondary channel control table (in the event that the disturbance event is the occurrence of another communication-disrupting disturbance or interference).
In addition to changes in bit allocation among the subchannels, and changes in subchannel gains, further changes may also be made in such communication parameters as time domain equalizer coefficients, frequency domain equalizer coefficients, and the like. These parameters may also be stored in the channel control tables for use in controlling communications, or may be stored in separate tables. Additionally, changes in power level (and corresponding changes in bit allocation and other communication parameters) for communications in either the upstream or the downsteam direction, or both, may be made, and sets of control parameters may be defined on these power levels as well for use in controlling communications. These changes are described in fuller detail below.
As presently contemplated, each modem on the subscribed side of the DSL line will communicate with a corresponding dedicated modem on the central office side. Thus, each central office modem (ATU-C) need store the primary and secondary tables for a specific subscriber only. However, efficiencies may be achieved whenever it is unnecessary to provide service to each subscriber at all times. Under these circumstances, a central office modem may be shared among two or more subscribers, and switched among them as called for. In such a case, the ATU-C will store or have access to a set of channel control tables for each subscriber modem it is to service.
Table Initialization
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the primary and secondary channel control tables are determined in an initial xe2x80x9ctrainingxe2x80x9d session (xe2x80x9cmodem initializationxe2x80x9d) in which known data is transmitted by one modem, measured on reception by the other, and the tables calculated based on these measurements. Typically, the training session occurs when the modem is first installed at the subscriber premises or at the central office, and the procedure thus xe2x80x9cparticularizesxe2x80x9d the modem to the environment in which it will operate. This environment includes, in addition to the subject data modem, one or more voice communication devices such as telephone handsets, facsimile machines, and other such devices which communicate over a voice frequency subchannel, typically in the range 0-4 kHz. A primary channel control table, comprising a parameter set including at least a set of subchannel bit allocations, and preferably also subchannel gains, is calculated with each device inactive. A secondary channel control table comprising one or more bit communication parameter sets (bit allocations, gains, etc.) is calculated with each voice communication device activated separately, and/or with groups of devices activated concurrently. The tables so determined are then stored at the receiver of one modem and additionally are communicated to the transmitter of the other modem and stored there for use by both modems in subsequent communications.
An alternative approach determines the secondary channel control table (including one or more parameter sets comprising the table) by calculation from the primary channel control table. This is accomplished most simply, for example, by taking one or more of the parameters (e.g., the bit allocation parameter which defines the number of bits to be used for communication across the respective subchannels) as a percentage, fixed or varying across the subchannels, of the corresponding primary parameters; or as determined in accordance with a percentage, fixed or varying across the subchannels, of the SNR""s of the respective subchannels; or as determined in accordance with a different bit error rate than provided for in the primary channel control table; or by other techniques.
As a specific example, a number of different sets of bit allocations in the secondary channel control table may be determined as differing percentages (fixed or varying across the subchannels) of the corresponding set of bit allocations in the primary channel control table. Each secondary bit allocation set corresponds to the effect commonly produced by a particular device or class of devices, e.g., a telephone handset, a facsimile machine, etc., as determined by repeated measurements on such devices, and thus may be taken to represent the expected effect of that device over a range of communication conditions, e.g., with a particular type of subscriber line wiring, at a given range from the central office, etc. The subchannel gains may also then be adjusted based on the redetermined bit allocations. The bit allocations and subchannel gains so determined form new secondary parameter sets which may be used responsive to detection of the disturbance events they characterize, and which substitute for determination of the secondary bit allocations and gains on the basis of measurements of the actual disturbances being compensated for.
Alternatively, the secondary channel control table may be determined by adding a power margin to the calculations for each of the entries of the primary table of a magnitude sufficient to accommodate the interference from activation of the voice communications device or from other disturbances. This has the effect of reducing the constellation size for the table entries. The margin may be uniform across the table entries, or may vary across them, as may the percentage factor when that approach is used. Multiple secondary bit allocation sets may be defined by this approach, each based on a different power margin.
One example of the use of varying margins is in response to changes in crosstalk (capacitively coupled noise due to nearby xDSL users, where the xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d indicates the possible varieties of DSL such as ADSL, HDSL, etc.). This crosstalk is, in general, more predictable than signaling events associated with voice communications. The crosstalk spectrum of xDSL sources is well characterized: see, for example, the T1.413 ADSL standard published by the American National Standards Institute. From a primary channel control table associated with a single full initialization, a secondary table comprising a family of bit allocation sets can be calculated, each corresponding to a different crosstalk level. As the number of xDSL systems (and thus crosstalk levels) changes, the ADSL link can quickly switch to one of these automatically generated sets.
The secondary channel control table in the present invention may also be adapted dynamically, e.g., by performing measurements on the transmitted information in each superframe during data communications and monitoring these measurements to determine when the channel performance has sufficiently changed that a different bit allocation set, and possibly different gain set, should be used. We have found that the SNR provides a readily measurable and reliable indicator of the required bit allocations and gains.
In particular, we have found that measurements of the SNR levels across a number of the subchannels during a given communications condition or state provides a xe2x80x9cfingerprintxe2x80x9d which may reliably be used to quickly select a parameter set, such as the set of bit allocations or the set of gains, for use in subsequent communications during that state. These measurements may be made, for example, on the sync frame that occurs in each superframe or, more generally, during the transmission of reference frames. When the SNR""s change by more than a defined amount during communications, the modem at which the measurement is made searches the stored parameter sets for a set whose SNRs on the corresponding subchannels is closest to the measured SNRs, and selects that set for use in subsequent communications. If no parameter set is found within defined limits, the system may be switched to a default state, or a complete reinitialization may be called for, corresponding to a defined pattern of SNR""s across some or all of the subchannels, should be used. SNR measurements may also be made on the data carrying signals themselves, i.e., a decision-directed SNR measurement.
Instead of using a multiplicity of secondary subchannel control parameter sets as described above, a simplified approach may construct and use a single secondary set based on a composite of the bit allocation or other characteristics of the individual devices. In one embodiment, the composite is formed by selecting, for each subchannel, the minimum bit allocation exhibited by any device for that subchannel, or the most severe characteristic of any other disturbances, thus forming a single xe2x80x9cworst casexe2x80x9d set that may be used when any device is activated, regardless of the specific device or disturbance actually present. Or it may be determined as the actual or calculated capacity of the line when all devices are actually or theoretically actuated simultaneously, or all disturbances are present, or both concurrently. Bit allocations sets may also be determined for combinations of subsets of such devices and disturbances. A similar approach may be used to handle the situation where several devices are activated at the same time, and the effects of other disturbances such as cross talk, etc. may also be incorporated into a composite set.
A particular parameter set of the secondary channel control table remains in use for the duration of the session in which the voice device is active or until another change of state occurs, e.g., a further voice device is activated or some other disturbance takes place. When this occurs, the local modem renews its identification procedure to enable determination of the appropriate parameter set for the new conditions. At the end of the session in which the voice device is active, the device returns to inactive (i.e., xe2x80x9con-hookxe2x80x9d) status and the system reverts to its original (xe2x80x9con-hookxe2x80x9d) status in which the primary channel control table once again is used for communications between the central office and the subscriber.
Switching the subchannel parameter sets in accordance with the present invention is extremely fast. It can be accomplished in an interval as short as several flames, and thus avoids the lengthy (e.g., several second) delay that would otherwise accompany determination, communication, and switching of newly-determined sets. Further, it avoids communicating new parameter sets at a time when communications have been impaired and error rates are high. Thus, it minimizes disruption to the communication process occasioned by disturbance events.
Detecting Disturbance Events
During subsequent data communications, identification of the device that is activated is achieved in one of a number of ways. In one embodiment of the invention, a specific activation signal is transmitted from the device to the modem on the same side of the subscriber line as the device (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cthe local modemxe2x80x9d) on activation of the device. This signal may be transmitted over the communications line to which the device and the local modem are connected or it may be sent over a dedicated connection between the device and the local modem.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the local modem monitors the subscriber line to which it and the device are connected and detects a change in line characteristics when the device is activated. For example, the signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the various subchannels can quickly be measured and can be used to identify the particular device that is activated. During multiple sets of initializations, corresponding to multiple communication conditions caused by the devices or by other interferences, the SNR measure for each subchannel is determined for each of the conditions to be tracked (i.e., no devices activated, devices activated separately, two or more devices activated concurrently, adjacent channel interference, etc.) and the measures stored, along with identification of the particular parameter set or sets with which they are associated. When a device is activated, the SNR measurements are used to quickly identify the particular device or devices that have been activated, and the local modem can thereafter switch to the appropriate secondary table.
Disturbance events may also be detected in accordance with the present invention by monitoring selected transmission characteristics that are dependent on these events. These may comprise, in addition to any characteristic SNR accompanying them, such measures as errors in the cyclic redundancy code (CRC) that accompanies transmissions and changes in the error rate of this code; changes in the amplitude, frequency or phase of a pilot tone on the subchannels; or other such indicia. Forward error correction code (FEC) is typically used in ADSL transceivers, and changes in the error rate characteristics of this code, such as how many errors have occurred, how many have been corrected, how many are uncorrected, and the like, can be particularly useful in detecting disturbance events.
In monitoring these characteristics, we distinguish between changes caused by momentary or transient events such as lightning or other such burst noise disturbances, and those associated with disturbance events, the latter continuing for a significant interval (e.g., on the order of seconds or more). In particular, in embodiments that monitor CRC errors or error rates in accordance with the present invention, a switch from one parameter set to another is provided when the errors extend over a number of frames or when the error rate changes by a defined amount for a time greater than a defined minimum. For example, on the occurrence of an off-hook event, a severe form of disturbance to data communications over a subscriber loop, the number of CRC errors suddenly increases and remains at an increased level until it is dealt with. This is distinguished from the occurrence of a transient disturbance such as a lightning strike which causes a momentary increase in CRC errors that does not persist as long as the system has not lost synchronization.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, the detection of an initial change n the CRC error rate over a number of frames in excess of a defined threshold is one example of the detection of a disturbance event that will result in switching parameter sets. Similar procedures may be undertaken in response to measurement of the signal-to-noise ratio of the subchannel in order to detect a disturbance event based on this characteristic. The decision as to whether a disturbance event has occurred may be based on measurements on a single subchannel; on a multiplicity of subchannels (e.g., the decision to switch parameter sets will be made when more than a defined number of subchannels detect a disturbance event); or the like.
An alternative technique for detecting a disturbance event in accordance with the present invention is the use of a monitor signal, e.g., a pilot tone whose amplitude, frequency, phase or other characteristic is monitored during data transmission. A sudden change in one or more of the monitored characteristics from one frame to another, followed by a smaller or no change in subsequent frames, indicates a disturbance event to which the modem should respond. The monitor signal may comprise a dedicated signal carried by one of the subchannels; a signal carried on a separate control subchannel; a disturbance event itself (e.g., ringing tone, dial tone presence, or other common telephone signals); or other signals.
Communicating The Occurrence of Disturbance Events
After a disturbance event is detected and the appropriate parameter set corresponding to the event is identified, the identification is communicated to the remote modem by means of a selection signal to enable it also to switch to the corresponding parameter set in the secondary table. The selection signal may be in the form of a message transmitted over one or more subchannels or using a predetermined protocol for an embedded operations channel, or it may comprise one or more tones that identify the particular parameter set. ADSL systems use a xe2x80x9cguard bandxe2x80x9d of several subchannels between the sets of subchannels used for upstream and downstream transmission. This guard band may be used to transmit the selection tone or tones. In cases where there is only a single parameter set to be designated, the selection signal may comprise a simple flag (an element that has only two states, i.e., on/off, present/absent, etc.) that is sent to the remote modem to select the set.
In a further embodiment of the invention, use is made of the frame counters at the ATU-R and ATU-C modems that are commonly provided in DSL systems. On detecting a disturbance event, the ATU-R modem notifies the ATU-C modem of the event and specifies a frame at which the change in parameter set, or change in power level and any accompanying change in other parameters, is to take place. The specification may be direct (i.e., the notification specifies a particular frame number at which the change to the secondary table is to be made) or indirect (i.e., on receipt of the notification, the change to the secondary table is made at one of a predetermined number of frames, e.g., the next frame number ending in xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, or in xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9d, etc., or the nth frame after receiving the notification, where n is some number greater than 0). On reaching the designated frame, both modems (i.e., ATU-R and ATU-C) switch to the new bit allocation set, power level, and other designated parameters.
Alternatively, on detection of a disturbance event, the modems perform a xe2x80x9cfast retrainxe2x80x9d in order to characterize communications under the new operating conditions and determine a power and/or bit allocation set to be used for the communications. A fast retrain performs only a limited subset of the full initialization procedures, e.g., bit allocation and subchannel gain determination,. The retraining modem (typically the modem local to the disturbance initiating the retraining) then compares the newly determined parameter set with previously stored sets. If the newly-determined set is the same as a previously stored set, a message, flag, or tone is communicated by one modem to the other to designate which of the stored secondary allocation sets is to be used. Otherwise, the newly determined set is used for communications. In the latter event, it must be communicated to the other modem in the communication pair, and communications may be interrupted while this occurs. Nonetheless, on cessation of the event which necessitated a change in parameter sets, the system may simply revert to the primary parameter set, without need for recommunication of that set and thus without further interrupting communications. With proper care in initialization, in most cases a sufficient array of parameter sets may be defined and exchanged at the outset as to avoid the need for subsequent reinitialization in response to most disturbances.
Changing Power Levels
In addition to changing one or more parameter sets in the modem in response to a disturbance event, in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention we also preferably change the communications power level in either the upstream or the downstream direction, or both, in order to further enhance reliable communications. Typically, the change is a reduction in the power level in the upstream direction so as to minimize interference with the voice communications, as well as to reduce echo into the downstream signal, and it will be so described herein. However, it should be understood that there will be some occasions when an increase in power level is called for, such as when interference from adjacent data services requires a higher power level in order to maintain a desired data rate or bit error level, and such a change is accommodated by the present invention in the same manner as that of a decrease. Further, a change in downstream power level may be called for when line conditions change to such an extent that excessive power would otherwise be fed into the downstream channel from the upstream modem.
In theory, and in a perfectly linear system, upstream communications activities should have no effect on concurrent voice communications since the two activities occur in separate, non-overlapping frequency bands. However, the telephone system in fact is not a linear system, and nonlinearities in the system can and do inject image signals from the upstream subchannel into the voice subchannel, and possibly into the downstream subchannel as well (i.e., echo), thus producing detectable interference. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, this effect is reduced below the level of objection by reducing the upstream power level (the power level at which the subscriber or downstream modem transmits to the central office or upstream modem) by a given amount or factor when conditions dictate, e.g., when a voice communications device is off-hook and leakage from the data communications being conducted interferes with the voice communications.
The amount of power reduction may be set in advance. For example, we have found that a nine db reduction in this power (relative to that typically used in ADSL applications using splitters to separate the data and POTS signals) is sufficient in most cases of common interest; under these circumstances, the system operates in one of two alternative power levels at all times. Alternatively, the downstream modem may select one of several different power levels for use, based on the communication conditions prevailing at the time resultant from the disturbance event. For example, the downstream modem may be activated to send a test signal into one or more upstream subchannels and to monitor the leakage (i.e., the echo) of this signal into one or more downstream subchannels as determined, for example, by the SNRs on these subchannels; the power level at which the downstream modem transmits upstream may then be adjusted accordingly in order to minimize the effects of the echo. Commonly, the downstream transmit power is determined by the ATU-R, since the ATU-R is closest to the cause of the disturbance event. In this event, the ATU-R uses a message, flag, or tone to inform the ATU-C of the desired power level to be used for transmission. In either case, at the end of a session, the power level reverts to that used in the xe2x80x9con-hookxe2x80x9d state.
In selecting the desired power level, the transmitting modem signals the receiving modem in the communications-pair of the desired change (including the designation of a particular power level from among several power levels, where appropriate), and thereafter implements the change, including switching to a new parameter set associated with that power level. In another embodiment of the invention, the receiving modem detects the power level change at the transmitting modem and switches to a parameter set associated with that power level; upstream communications (i.e., from the ATU-R to the ATU-C) are thereafter conducted at the new power level until the disturbance event (e.g., off-hook condition, etc.) terminates.
While much of the above has been described in terms of a change in power level in the upstream communications from the subscriber modem to the central office modem, it should be noted that a change in power level in the opposite direction may also sometimes be called for. This may be the case, for example, on short subscriber loops (e.g., less than a mile), where the reduced line loss consequent on the greater proximity to the central office may result in the central office initially transmitting at an excessive power level. In such cases, the central office or ATU-C modem performs the role previously performed by the subscriber or ATU-R modem, and vice versa, and a change in power level and other parameters on the downstream communications may be performed as described above. Further, it should also be understood that while it is expected that the power change will most commonly be one that reduces the power level used to communicate, it may in some cases increase it. This will occur, for example, when crosstalk from adjacent services requires an increase in power level of the subject service in order to compensate for the crosstalk.
Changing Other Parameters
A further important change made in response to detecting a disturbance event is a change in the frequency domain equalizers (xe2x80x9cFDQ""sxe2x80x9d) associated with each subchannel. These equalizers compensate for the differing distortions (e.g., amplitude loss, phase delay, etc.) suffered by the data during transmission over the subchannel. Typically, they comprise finite impulse response filters with complex coefficients. The coefficients are set during the xe2x80x9cinitializationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctrainingxe2x80x9d phase of modem setup. They may subsequently be adjusted based on reference (known) data in reference frames or sync frames transmitted over the communication subchannel. In accordance with the present invention, these filters are adjusted responsive to the transmitted reference data when a disturbance event is detected. The coefficient updating may be performed on all subchannels, or selectively on those whose change in error rates, signal-to-noise ratios, or other error indicia, indicate a disturbance event.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the coefficients of the frequency domain equalizers for communications both in the absence of a disturbance event or disturbance (xe2x80x9cprimary FDQ coefficientsxe2x80x9d) and in the presence of such an event or disturbance (xe2x80x9csecondary FDQ coefficientsxe2x80x9d) are computed and stored during the initialization or training period. Thereafter, these coefficients are switched responsive to a disturbance event, as is the case with the channel control tables, and are returned to an initial state on the cessation of such an event.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the FDQ coefficients are recomputed responsive to detection of a disturbance event and then used throughout the remainder of the communications session in place of the earlier-stored secondary FDQ tables. The recomputation is accomplished in a short xe2x80x9cretrainxe2x80x9d session in which known reference data is transmitted between the ATU-R and ATU-C . The received data is compared with the known data and the new FDQ coefficients are determined accordingly. In addition to the frequency domain equalizer coefficients, time domain equalizer coefficients and echo cancellation coefficients may also be determined and stored. Such coefficients are local to the particular receiver, and thus need not be communicated to the other modem of the communications pair. Accordingly, any such retrain will be extremely fast, and any consequent disruption to communication limited.
Excessive Disturbances
In some cases a particular device may cause such interference with communications that compensation for that device by the methods described herein is not practical. This may occur, for example, with antiquated telephones or with particularly complex in-home wiring. In such a case, it is desirable to minimize the disruption caused by such a device by inserting a simple in-line filter between the device and the subscriber line. The filter may comprise, for example, a simple low-pass filter of not more than a cubic inch in volume and a pair of standard connectors such as RJ11 connectors through which the filter connects to the device on one side and to the subscriber line on the other. Unlike POTS splitters, such a connector needs no trained technician to install it, and thus presents no barrier, cost or otherwise, to acceptance of ADSL modems as described herein. Such a device may be detected by measuring the nonlinear distortion of the device when it is activated. This is done by monitoring the echo on the line caused by that device.
Reduced Rate Communications
A further improvement in the operation of the modem of the present invention resides in confining the bandwidth of the downstream transmission to a subset of that normally provided in ADSL communications. This reduces the processing demands on both the local (i.e., central office) and remote (subscriber premises) modems, thereby facilitating the provision of subscriber premises modems at prices more acceptable to consumer, non-business, use; additionally, it further minimizes interference between data transmission and voice communications. For example, limiting the number of subchannels used by the modem to one hundred and twenty eight as opposed to two hundred and fifty six reduces the downstream bandwidth from 1.1 MHz to approximately 552 kHz. When the modem is used with modems that normally provide a greater number of subchannels for such communications, the bit allocations and gains for the subchannels above one hundred and twenty eight are preferably nulled, i.e., set to zero.
The invention is preferably operable with modems that do not have the capabilities described herein, as well, of course, with modems that do. Accordingly, the modem of the present invention identifies its capabilities, preferably during initialization, preparatory to to data exchange with another modem. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, this is preferably done by signaling between the modems that are to participate in communications. The signaling identifies the type of modems in communication and their characteristics of significance to the communication session. For example, one form of ADSL transceiver uses a reduced number of subchannels (typically, thirty two subchannels upstream and one hundred twenty eight subchannels downstream) and provides lower bandwidth communications. A modem having full ADSL capabilities that encounters a reduced-rate modem can then adjust its transmission and reception parameters to match the reduced-rate modem. This may be done, for example, by transmission from one modem to the other of a tone that is reserved for such purposes.
In particular, in accordance with the present invention, on initiation of communications between a central office modem and a subscriber premises modem, the modems identify themselves as xe2x80x9cfull ratexe2x80x9d (i.e., communicating over two hundred and fifty six subchannels) or xe2x80x9creduced ratexe2x80x9d (e.g., communicating over some lesser number of subchannels, e.g., one hundred and twenty eight). The communication may be performed via a flag (two-state, e.g., xe2x80x9con/offxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpresent/absentxe2x80x9d), a tone or tones, a message (n-state, n greater than 2), or other form of communication, and may be initiated at either end of the communication subchannel, i.e., either the central office end or the customer premises end.